A Helpful Hand
by magicalprowess
Summary: Newt agrees to take on a new research assistant for some extra help. Fluff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a particularly good year for Newton Scamander. He had published his book to international acclaim, finally proving to the world (and, more importantly, to himself) that he was doing worthwhile work. He had gone on a tour across the globe, giving lectures and educating young witches and wizards everywhere about the importance of understanding magical creatures. He had even gone back to give a speech at Hogwarts, where he was awarded with a standing ovation - a particularly proud moment in his life, considering his tumultuous time attending the school in his youth. And to top it all off, just this morning with his daily paper, he had received an owl informing him that the Ministry of Magic had awarded him another grant for further field research. Yes, it had been a productive year, indeed.

Newt headed into the Ministry with an extra skip in his step, intent on meeting straight away with the Minister for Magic to formally accept his offer, and to begin planning for his next trip abroad. Hector Fawley's office door was shut, and Newt debated for a moment before steeling his resolve and knocking on the door exactly twice. Three times, he thought, would be excessive. The door swept open to reveal Hector at his desk, peering over his glasses at some paperwork.

"Newt!" Hector bellowed, smiling. "Come in, come in!"

Newt glanced at the man, giving him a half-smile and stepping into the room. "Good morning, Minister," he said, taking note of the Puffskein cooing happily on his desk.

"I've told you a thousand times to call me Hector, Newton," the Minister said, not looking up from his paperwork.

"Right, sir, sorry...Hector...sir." Newt cringed at himself. "I've just… I've come to accept your offer, sir."

"Offer?" The Minister said, finally looking up. "Oh! Yes! Offer!" He stood up then, knocking some of his paperwork onto the floor and banging the desk hard enough to wake up his Puffskein. Newt bent down to help scoop up the papers. "Oh, leave them, leave them," he chuckled, reaching his hand out to Newt. "Congrations, Scamander."

Newt glanced at the Minister's hand and, after some consideration, shook it once before dropping it and wiping his hand on his jacket as discreetly as possible.

"Thank you so much, Minister, I am deeply honored."

"Hector," the Minister said, smiling.

"Sorry?" Newt said. The Minister shook his head.

"Nevermind, nevermind," he chuckled. Just then a soft knock came from the doorway.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes, Stella?" The Minister said, addressing his secretary. She looked afraid of him.

"I'm so sorry, but Mr. Scamander is needed in his office. He has an applicant waiting."

Newt frowned. An applicant? He wasn't aware of having any meeting that morning, which was odd, because he hated them so much he always knew exactly when he was expected to be in one.

"Of course, of course," the Minister said. "Hurry along, Newt. Once you've made travel plans, let me know."

Newt forced a small smile, still preoccupied by his unknown visitor. "Thank you, sir, I will."

"Hector!" The Minister called out after him, but Newt was already gone, hurrying towards his office, curiousity peaked.

You had often wondered what Newton Scamander's office would look like. Sitting here now you decided it seemed appropriate. It was cozy, no bigger than a closet - but you supposed he wasn't actually here that often. In it was a small wooden desk plastered with notes in his scribbled hand. Behind his desk was a chair, but instead of one you'd typically find in an office, it was a tufted yellow armchair that looked well-loved. A small desk lamp illuminated the room with a soft, amber glow. The walls were covered by bookshelves, and his library seemed to contain every book you'd ever read, plus about one hundred more. In front of his desk sat a shabby ottoman, which is where you currently sat, waiting not-so-patiently for the better part of half an hour.

You sighed, drumming your fingers atop his desk, reading one of the notes he'd made. _Basilisks_ , it read, _can be bred by hatching a chicken egg under a toad._ You raised an eyebrow, tracing your finger over his hasty sketch of the creature in question. His drawing made the Basilisk look almost friendly. The sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway made you look up.

"Mr. Scamander," you said, standing with a little difficulty. "It's an honor." You watched his eyes flick down to your leg, which you had nursed as you stood. He was much taller than you had expected, and much thinner. You had seen his picture in the papers, of course, and on the cover of his book… but he seemed much younger in person. He glanced up at you, not quite smiling or frowning, choosing instead to clench his jaw.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said, stepping into the room, "but who are you?"

"My name is Autumn Taylor," you watched him as he fixed his gaze somewhere above your right shoulder. He seemed to be waiting for you to finish. "I, uh… work here at the Ministry," you offered.

Newt seemed to be working out something in his head, and you felt as if talking more would disturb him. He furrowed his brow. "Were we scheduled to meet today?"

"Well," you said, biting your lip, "not exactly." You thought you could see the hint of a smile form at the corner of his mouth, but it was gone before you could be sure. He crossed the room then, stepping behind his desk and removing his jacket. He draped it over the arm of his chair and sat. "Mr. Scamander," you started, "I'm sorry to barge into your office like this, but I wanted to apply for your research assistant job."

"My what?" he asked, staring down at his desk. "I don't… I haven't posted for any research assistant."

You sat down, sighing. "No," you said slowly, "you haven't yet." This time Newt did give you a half-smile.

"Yet?" He asked.

"I know you've just been awarded a new research grant," you said. His eyes flicked up to yours, surprised.

"How…?"

"I'm skilled," you pressed on. "I have the highest scores of any of my peers in the Ministry for Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts - "

"But," Newt interrupted, "I don't quite need an assistant. I've never used one before." He looked at you from the corner of his eye. You smiled.

"I'm sure you _could have_ used one, at some point," you said confidently. "You can't tell me everything you did in the field went off without a hitch."

Newt was quiet for a moment. "Maybe not _without a hitch_ ," he admitted. You grinned.

"All I'm saying is that now you'll be doing even more in-depth research. You'll have to go deeper, get more up close and personal… you're going to need someone to help with Charms, healing potions, protection spells…"

"What do you do here at the Ministry?" He asked you.

"I… well… I'm an administrator. That's how I knew you got a grant… I processed it myself." You raised your chin, daring him to question you. He looked at you fully now, and for the first time you noticed his green eyes and the expanse of freckles that covered his nose. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"An administrator?" He asked. "Why would someone with such excellent marks be filing paperwork?" You grimaced. At your silence he shook his head. "I don't see how -"

"I was training to be an Auror," you said quickly, interrupting him. You stared at the desk ahead of you, flushing. "My leg was injured, as you've noticed, I'm sure. Nobody will put me in the field, now that I'm a liability." You were both silent for a moment.

"What makes you think I'm different?" Newt said quietly. You smirked before looking up to meet his gaze.

"I've read your book, Mr. Scamander. I don't think the word 'liability' is in your vocabulary."

Newt cocked his head, studying your face, a small smile playing on his lips. "What did you say your name was?" He asked. You grinned.

"Autumn."

"Autumn," he said. "Why on earth would you want to assist me?"

You sat up straight, rolling your shoulders back. "Because I'm tired of seeing men with half my talent get promoted over me. I'm capable of more than filing letters, Mr. Scamander. People assume things about me all the time, but I'm stronger than they think. I know you understand how that feels."

You had Newt's attention now. He stared at you for a long moment after you had finished talking, his lips held in a tight, thin line.

"When… when could you start?" He said, finally. You beamed at him.

"Whenever you need, Mr. Scamander." He flinched.

"Newt," he said.

"Whenever you need, Newt," you said, grinning. He smiled.

"Oh," he said, shaking his head, "I'm so sorry, you must need to put in your notice first." You stood up, easier this time, your leg suddenly not bothering you at all.

"I put in my notice before I came to your office this morning," you said.

Newt's eyes snapped to yours, wide with surprise. You bit your lip to keep from laughing. "I told you, Newt… I'm a capable woman." He opened his mouth to answer, blushed profusely, and closed it. You turned to leave his office, stopping just before the door. "Monday, then?"

Newt managed to collect himself long enough to nod and offer you a weak smile. "Yes…" he said. "Monday, it is, then."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?"

You stopped digging in your closet long enough to see your roommate standing in your doorway, arms folded, frowning. "Have you seen my hiking boots?" You asked her, turning back to the pile of clothes you were digging through. She wrinkled her nose.

"How do you ever find anything in this mess?" She asked, kneeling next to you and helping you sort through the closet.

"It's controlled chaos," you smiled. She shook her head, picking up a green tank top.

"Wait a minute… is this mine?" You snatched it from her hand.

"No," you said quickly, throwing it into your suitcase. Looking up, you spotted your boots on the highest shelf. "Aha!" You went to stand, inhaling sharply as a pain shot up your knee.

"Autumn…"

"I'm _fine_ , Gita," you said, forcing a smile. "Accio," you held out your hand as your boots flew into them. Gita gazed up at you from the floor.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" She asked again. You sighed.

"Of course I'm sure…" You tossed the boots into your suitcase, sitting on the bed. "I can't stay cooped up in the Ministry anymore. You know I can do more."

"I know that,' Gita said, pulling your suitcase towards her and beginning to refold the clothes you had hastily thrown in it. "It's just… I've heard that Mr. Scamander is a little…" she paused, searching for the right word. "Eccentric?" You chuckled.

"Yeah, well… I seem to be drawn to those people, don't I?" You looked around your small room and smiled sadly. "I'll miss this place, though. And you." Gita raised a brow at you.

"Even though you constantly complain about my tidying up after you?" You shrugged, grinning.

"It keeps me honest. Let's hope Newt doesn't mind a messy travel companion." She scoffed at that.

"Aren't you afraid what people might think?"

You frowned. "What would people think?"

Gita rolled her eyes. "You're a single, 26 year old woman traveling with a single, 30 year old famous author. It doesn't seem appropriate." You groaned.

"Gita, come on. You know it's not like like that…"

"You said it yourself, Autumn. You're drawn to eccentric men."

"I think I've had enough of men for a while…" You trailed off, looking down. Gita winced.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" She bit her lip. "Has he… has he written you? At all?"

You shook your head. "I think that ship has sailed." You felt Gita lay her hand over yours.

"He's not worth it. He never deserved you."

"I know," you said, voice watery. Shaking your head, you returned to your closet. "On a more serious note," you began, your voice back to a brighter tone, "I need your help picking out which hats to bring." Gita laughed.

"Do you really think some wild beast will care about your hat?"

"You never know…" you mused. "Maybe some bird will make a nest in it."

"I feel sorry for Mr. Scamander," Gita said. "He doesn't know yet how strange a person you are…"

"The strangest," you agreed, tossing a shirt at her.

On Monday you made your way to Newt's office nervously. _What if he had changed his mind?_ You thought, biting your lip. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would go back on his word, but, then again, you hadn't been the best at reading people lately. You felt a familiar pang in your chest as you thought back to your last relationship. _Relationship_ , _if you could even call it that._

You had met him in a bar, of course, and he had been all charm and compliments. He hadn't even asked you about your leg, which was refreshing. After buying you a couple drinks he asked to walk you home, and you had let him. The next few weeks were an absolute blur. You had fallen in love quickly, and he had assured you the feeling was mutual. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He stopped visiting your office, he stopped sending letters. His replies to your owls were short. He said he was just busy at work, but the harder you tried to fight for him, the further he seemed to slip away. It had all come to a head when Gita had taken you for a night out to get your mind off him. You had just loosened up, allowing the alcohol to relax your muscles, when you saw him across the room. He was leaning down and whispering into some witch's ear, and you watched as she laughed and blushed prettily at what he said. She was beautiful, all legs and tights and heels and you felt the room spin as he leant down and placed a kiss to her shoulder. You had stood, knocking over your glass, and it shattered as it hit the floor. You spun around to the bartender, apologizing. Just as you were about to make your escape, you heard a voice behind you.

"Autumn?"

You spun around, plastering a fake smile on.

"Oh, hello Cyrus," you said, your voice a bit too bright. "It's been a while."

He smiled, not having the decency to feel any guilt. "Yes, sorry." The girl next to him held out her hand.

"Pleasure," she said, smiling at you. You had the sinking feeling she knew who you were.

"I, um… I have to go," you said weakly, grabbing your jacket and starting to leave.

"Oh, honey," the girl said. "You alright?" She was looking down at your leg.

"She's fine," Gita had said, standing and grabbing your arm, leading you out of the bar. You managed to make it home before dissolving into a crying mess.

Shaking your head, you cleared your mind. Now was not the time. You hesitated, knocking twice on Newt's door, thinking three knocks might be a little too desperate. There was no answer.

"Newt?" You called out, trying the doorknob. It was unlocked, and you let yourself in. His office was empty, save his jacket draped across the armchair, and an open suitcase lying in the middle of the floor. _Wait a minute_. You approached the case, looking down into it warily. "Newt?"

"Yes!" You heard his voice call back from within. "Yes, in here!"

You froze for a moment, finally shrugging and removing your jacket. "Ok," you called back, climbing down into the case.

Hopping off the ladder, you took a moment to take in the small workshop. It was absolutely littered with plants, books and vials. Tools of every sort hung from the walls. Books were piled in every corner and crammed on every shelf. It took a moment for you to even notice Newt in the room at all.

"Oh," you said, eyes resting on him finally. "Hello." His back was turned toward you, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He seemed to be searching for something rather frantically.

"Hello," he said, not turning to you. You walked to his side.

"Merlin's beard!" You gasped, seeing his hand. It was wrapped up a blood-covered cloth, but you could tell he had a large gash on his palm. "You're hurt!" Newt's eyes flicked to yours.

"Oh, yes" he said a bit too casually. "I said something a bit too critical to my Runespoor. I just… can't seem to stop the bleeding." His good hand was picking up vial after vial as he scanned the labels, tossing them to the side when they didn't meet his criteria.

"Let me see," you said, taking his hand. He jerked a little at the contact but you held his wrist.

"I know I have a potion here somewhere -"

"You're going to bleed out before you find it," you interrupted. You unwrapped his bandage gingerly, cringing at the wide cut. "Did you clean it, at least?" Newt colored a bit, which you took as a no. "Ok," you said, taking your wand out. "This probably won't hurt."

"P-probaby?" He asked.

"Mundio," you whispered, cleaning the wound. "Hold still," you told him. Newt closed his eyes. "Consarcio." You watched as his flesh slowly come together. Newt grimaced, and you rubbed your thumb over his wrist. "Sorry," you said, "That probably didn't feel great." Newt opened his eyes, examining his hand. You let go of him as he flexed his fingers.

"That was…" he said, looking at you fully for the first time since he met you. For a moment neither of you said a word. Newt smiled. "Thank you."

You grinned. "Just doing my job, Mr. Scamander." You looked around the room again, breaking his eye contact. "So… this is where the magic happens?" Newt chuckled.

"Yes, you could say that." He bent down and scooped up two large buckets filled with meat. "Come," he said, jerking his head towards the door of the shed. "I'll introduce you to everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

You'd been working for Newt for about a week already, reporting dutifully to the Ministry every day and climbing down the steps to his case to learn. You were anxious to start your first adventure, but he had insisted you needed to be trained up a bit before you could travel with him. You had begrudgingly agreed.

Newt was an excellent teacher, showing you more patience than you would have ever shown yourself. He taught you every meticulous detail about caring for his creatures, and you listened eagerly, memorizing everything from their feeding times to their favorite place to be pet. In the evenings you'd both crawl out of the case and sit in his office, drinking tea and pouring over his maps in search of your first research expedition.

It was Wednesday afternoon and you were in his shed, cleaning. You had grown tired of the mess there - of having to sort through piles of books to find the excerpt you needed, or moving plants out of the way to have table space, or having to guess your way through all the uncategorized vials and rusted tools. You had just finished alphabetizing the last shelf of books when you heard Newt clamouring down the ladder into the case.

"Autumn," he called, "I've finally figured out where we're headed." He hopped off the ladder and turned, freezing as he caught sight of the room. You watched him as he took it all in. "Merlin's beard... " he breathed, looking at you. "What have you done?"

"I've cleaned!" You said proudly, standing up straighter. "It's quite a new thing for me, actually, and I think I've done - "

"But," Newt interrupted, walking to his work table. "I had it all organized!" You stared at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

He turned to glance at you quickly. "Well…" he said, rubbing his neck, "maybe not _organized_ …"

You hummed. "Look," you said, walking to his side and pulling open the drawer. "All your vials are here, actually labeled, and to the right are the empty ones." You gestured to the shelf above the table. "I've organized your plants by medicinal properties and severity of symptom." You turned towards the shelves behind you. "And," you said, waving at the books, "your books are categorized by beast and author." You watched him as he walked towards the books, slowly reaching his hand out and running his index finger over the spine of one of them. You smiled, realizing it was his own.

"Thank you,' he said to the book softly. It was a moment before you realized he had been talking to you.

"Of course," you said. You became suddenly aware of the dull ache in your knee and reached down to rub it gently, hissing as a pain shot through it. You looked back up to see Newt studying you.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to the stool in the corner.

"I'm fine, really - "

"Sit," he said again, firmly. He grabbed you by the elbow and guided you to the stool.

"I'm not a child," you said, feeling a bit put out. He glanced at you, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"No," he agreed, walking to the table and taking out two vials of blue liquid. "You are a stubborn woman," he added, snipping leaves off two of his plants and grinding them in his mortar, "which is worse." You huffed at that. He poured both vials into a mug, adding the crushed plant and sprinkling a fine red powder over top. "Here," he said handing you the mug. He watched you smell it, your nose crinkling in distaste. "Drink it, it will help."

You swallowed the liquid and were immediately overcome with a coughing fit. "Newt," you managed to choke out, "this is the worst thing I have ever tasted."

Newt gave you a small smile. "I didn't say it would taste good, I said it would help." You stuck your tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"Wait a minute," you said, standing suddenly. "You were going to tell me where we're going!" He smiled at your excitement.

"Yes, well…I've been quite curious to begin studying Fire Slugs…" You grabbed his arm.

"Newt, are we going to the Amazon Rainforest?" You could hardly contain yourself. Newt was busy staring at your hand on his arm. "Newt!" You shook him, which seemed to bring him back to his previous thought.

"Ah," he said, smiling at you nervously. "Yes."

You clapped your hands together. "That's amazing! We have to celebrate!"

"Sorry," he said, glancing up at you. "Celebrate?"

"Yes!" Newt stared at you. "Come _on,_ Newt!" You stuck out your bottom lip at him. "Please?"

"What exactly are we celebrating?" He asked, clearly enjoying having the upper hand.

"My first expedition?" You offered. "Your next, and no doubt best, adventure?" He raised a brow at you. "Our friendship?" You tried to sell it with your most convincing smile. He sighed.

"I suppose they won't have many places to celebrate in the Amazon," he conceded.

"That's the spirit!" You said, grinning. "Or, at least as close to the spirit as you're going to get, anyway." You made for the ladder. "Let's go," you said. "I know the perfect place."

Newt shook his head and followed you, noticing with some satisfaction that you weren't limping as badly as before.

You and Newt had holed yourselves up in a booth at the back of the pub, and by now you were fairly certain he had never been in a pub before. He was sitting rigidly in the booth, blue coat still on (though you'd tried to tell him he could take it off multiple times), not touching the beer you'd bought for him after he'd insisted you didn't have to. You sipped your drink and bit your lip to keep from laughing. He looked positively out of place. He caught your eye.

"What?" He asked, clenching his jaw.

"It's just," you started, breaking into a smile, "you look _so_ uncomfortable." You hadn't meant it as an insult, and he didn't take it as one. He gave you a loose smile.

"Sorry," he said, looking down at the table. "I don't get out much."

You laughed, picking up a chip from your plate. Pushing it towards Newt, you offered him one.

"Oh, no thank you," he said. He looked down at his glass of untouched beer.

"Well, while I'd love to keep up appearances and eat something delicate, like a salad" you joked, chewing on the chip, "I'm actually very hungry. So you'll have to watch me eat." Newt smiled at that.

"I wouldn't want you to appear as anything other than you are," he said. You grinned.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," you said suddenly, "I invited my roommate to join us." At Newt's anxious look you rushed on. "She's really nice, I promise. It's just… she's my best friend and we're going to miss each other a lot, you know?" Newt's face softened.

"Not really," he said. "I don't have many friends." You looked at him, expecting to see sadness in his expression, be he seemed wholly unconcerned.

"Well," you said, biting into another chip. "You have me now, anyways." He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could you spotted Gita across the room. "Gita!" You called, waving her over.

"Why are you always the loudest person in the room?" She asked as she reached your booth, smiling.

"I have to get people to notice me somehow," you said, scooting over. "Gita, this is Mr. Newt Scamander." Gita glanced over at Newt, who was doing his best to look as friendly as possible.

"Hello, Mr. Scamander," she said. You nudged her.

"Be nice," you whispered.

"I'm always nice," she whispered back.

"Please," he said nervously. "Call me Newt."

"Ok, Newt," she said. "Are you happy to be taking my best friend away from me?"

" _Gita!"_ You admonished as Newt let out a cough. You flashed Newt a quick smile. "Of _course_ he's happy, who wouldn't be happy to spend time with me?" Gita rolled her eyes.

"You know," she said, addressing Newt, "she was just as bad in school. Don't let her get the best of you." You sighed, taking another sip of beer.

"Ah," Newt said, smiling. "You met at school, then?"

"Yes," Gita said solemnly. "I still think I would have been Head Girl if it wasn't for Autumn getting me into trouble during class."

"Oy!" You exclaimed, mouth full of chips. "You were every bit to blame as I was!" Gita shook her head.

"Wait," Newt said smiling, "you went to Hogwarts?" You nodded.

"Yes, and I was the picture of a perfect student, don't let Gita fool you," you said. You had a good buzz going. Gita snorted.

"How strange we were there at the same time," he mused.

"You wouldn't have known us," Gita said. "We were only in second year when you were - "

"When you left to join the Ministry," you said quickly.

"Ah," Newt said, smiling down at the table.

"Neither of us were in your house, anyway," Gita sniffed. "I was sorted into Ravenclaw."

"She's let it go to her head ever since," you added laughing. Newt chuckled at that.

"And you?" He asked you, finally taking a small sip of his beer.

"Slytherin," you said. Newt's eyes flicked to yours.

"R-really?" He said, his voice a bit higher than normal.

"Yes," you said, raising your chin. "And proud." Newt smiled sadly.

"Yes, in my experience, Slytherins typically are." You wanted to ask him what he meant, but before you could Gita laid a hand on your arm.

"I don't want to alarm you," she said, "but that wanker you used to date just walked in." You heart lurched into your throat as you followed her gaze. You saw Cyrus and his new girlfriend at the bar.

"Why me?" You asked sinking into your seat.

"Sorry," Newt asked, glancing between you and Gita, "what's happening?"

"Well," Gita said, looking at you apologetically, "let's just say Autumn doesn't have the best taste in men."

" _Gita_ ," you hissed, elbowing her.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Hurting me doesn't make it any less true!"

"We have to go," you said. Newt looked down at his still-full drink. "Don't worry, I'll buy you another beer at the next pub." Newt looked like he wanted to ask a hundred questions, but seemed to instinctively know it wasn't a good time. The three of you stood and started making your way towards the exit.

You had almost made it to the door before the sound of your name being called stopped you. _So close,_ you thought, turning to face Cyrus.

"Autumn! I knew that was you, slinking away," he said, smiling.

"Hello Cyrus," you said cooly. "What a pleasure." Cyrus' eyes flicked to Gita.

"Gita," he greeted.

"Git," she said. Cyrus chuckled at that, looking down at the blonde girl on his arm.

"Honey, this is Autumn," he said. "She's the one who works at the Ministry." The girl on his arm smiled knowingly.

"Ah," she said, plastering a sympathetic smile on her face. She extended her hand to you.

"I, uh…" your voice wavered, and you suddenly felt a little weak in the knees. Your head buzzed, a combination of embarrassment and alcohol. "I…" You suddenly felt a jacket being draped over your shoulders.

"You left your coat in the booth," Newt said, coming to your side. "Oh," he said, looking at Cyrus. "Hello."

Cyrus' smile faltered. "Hello," he said.

"Ah," you flushed awkwardly. "Newt, this is Cyrus. Cyrus Shaw."

Newt offered the man a half-smile. "Pleasure. I'm Newton Scamander."

Cyrus' mouth opened and the blonde girl beside him looked at Newt with wide eyes. "Scamander? The famous author?"

The five of you were quiet for a moment, staring at one another. Newt spoke first.

"I'm so sorry, but we were just leaving, weren't we?" He asked, looking down at you and offering you his arm. You took it without thinking, the alcohol in your brain registering that he smelled faintly of earth and cinnamon.

"Bye," you said, waving, as Newt walked you out of the pub and onto the street. Once you were safely down the block, he turned to you.

"I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't presume incorrectly - "

He was silenced as you hugged him. The alcohol in your brain was making you woozy. "Thank you," you mumbled into his coat. You could feel his body stiff against yours, and you wondered absently if he'd ever been hugged before.

"I... " he started awkwardly. "It's no trouble."

Gita caught up to you both, breathless. "That was bloody brilliant, Newt! You should have seen his face!"

You broke apart from him, grinning and meeting his eyes. "It _was_ brilliant. _You're_ brilliant!" Newt blushed.

"I had my doubts about you, Scamander," Gita said, clapping him on the back, "but you have my approval."

"Oh," Newt said, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Well. That's a relief." You and Gita laughed.

"Let's go to the pub by our house," you suggested. "Nobody ever goes there." Gita wrinkled her nose.

"That's because it sucks," she said.

"Nothing sucks when you're with good company," you sang, spinning in the street. Gita laughed.

"Alright, alright," she chuckled, linking her arm with yours. You both began to walk when you stopped suddenly.

"You coming, Newt?" You called back to him. He stood for a moment, deliberating, before flashing you a real smile.

"Yes," he said. "Yes, I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

You had been in the Amazon for about a month and you had finally acclimated to the intense heat and humidity. Well, as acclimated as you were going to get, anyways. You wiped the back of your hand against your sweaty forehead.

"I don't know how you can stand this, covered in all that fur," you said to the Demiguise you were feeding. Dougal looked up at you with wide eyes, reaching out and touching your leg gently. You smiled. "It's feeling better today, thanks," you said, patting his head.

It was late afternoon now. You had returned to the campsite to do the usual rounds with the creatures while Newt had stayed out a bit longer documenting some rare behavior he noticed the Fire Slugs display that afternoon. You headed back to the shed, passing by the Mooncalves and tossing them their dinner. You laughed as they gathered around you, cooing.

"Alright, alright, be patient," you chided them as they nudged your hand for more feed.

"How is everyone tonight?"

You turned at the sound of Newt's voice, surprised you didn't heart him coming. He was leaning against the doorframe of the shed, watching you. You smiled.

"They are all happy and well-fed, Mummy," you joked, walking towards him. You shook your head at his dress shirt and vest. "How you wear all that in this heat, I'll never know." He chuckled, stepping into the shed.

"I suppose I'm just more adaptable than you are," he said.

"Hah!" You watched him as he started rolling up his sleeves. "How many burns did you get today?" You asked.

"Not so many!" He said. You raised a brow at him and he grimaced. "Well, not _as_ many."

"Let's see them, then." He turned his arms over as you approached, and you sucked in a sharp breath seeing the burns spotted over his forearms.

"They don't hurt, really," he assured you. You hummed, reaching for your wand.

"Ferula," you whispered, easing his pain away. You turned to the table, searching for the vial you'd made earlier. "Aha," you said, locating it and pulling out the cork. "Drink this, it should heal them."

Newt drank it without hesitation. You both watched as his burns slowly faded. He smiled up at you. "When did you find time to perfect a new potion?"

"Well, we don't know if it's perfect yet," you joked. "Let me know if you have any burning sensations in your groin."

"I didn't know I hired an apprentice _and_ a comedian," he said, smiling.

"Two for the price of one, Mr. Scamander."

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by muffled shouts coming from outside the case. Newt looked at you warily. You went for the ladder.

"Wait," he said. "Let me go first."

"Don't be stupid," you said, climbing up.

You stepped out of the case and let the humid air wash over you. It was already dark. Newt climbed out next to you and for a moment you both stood silent, straining to hear. Suddenly, in the distance, you heard men talking. You couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but Newt's face drained of color. He started off in their direction.

"Stay here," he said.

"No way!" You hissed. He didn't fight you on it. The two of you followed the voices until you came upon a clearing and saw a campsite up ahead. Crouching behind a fallen tree you counted five men in total. Their campsite was littered with trash and they were all sitting around a poorly constructed fire. Newt's sharp inhale of breath caught your attention. Looking at him, you followed his gaze to see a large metal cage a few yards away from the men.

"Is that… _a dragon?"_ You whispered. Newt nodded.

"A Peruvian Vipertooth, actually," he said, frowning, "but just a baby." His eyes darted to yours. "They must be transporting it for illegal breeding."

"Just a baby?" You said weakly. "It's got to be at least 6 feet long…"

"There's no way they can handle it," he said. "We have to try and rescue her." You gaped at him. He smiled sheepishly at you. "Any ideas?"

"Uh.." you said,wrapping your head around what he said. You looked back to the campsite. _Could you even take five men?_ You exhaled. _One way to find out…_ "Ok," you said turning to him, "Ok. Right. How about you go around and try to get the dragon, and I take care of the criminals?"

Newt stared at you. "That sounds incredibly dangerous and irrational."

"So you agree it's incredible?" You said, flashing him a smile.

"Autumn, there is absolutely no way I'm going to let you - "

"Stupefy!" You shouted, standing and taking out the man closest to you. You managed to fire off a couple more curses, hitting a second man before you had to duck back down behind the tree to avoid being hit. "Go!" You hissed at Newt. He looked like he wanted to strangle you, but nodded and began to crawl in the direction of the cage. You peeked back over the log, taking note of where the remaining three men were. You ducked as a particularly strong spell hit the tree in front of you. "Reducto!" You fired back, missing the man.

"Ok, three more," you said, leaning your head back against the tree. "Aha," you said, noticing a thick and heavy piece of wood by your feet. Concentrating on where you saw one of them hiding, you apparated.

"Hello," you said, hitting him across the face with the wood before he had a chance to register you. "Two more," you said. You peeked around the tree to locate the others.

"Don't move!" A voice behind you said. You froze. "Don't. Move." You let your arms fall limply to your sides. "Drop your wand," the man growled. In one quick movement you flicked your wand backwards in your hand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The ground shook with the weight of him falling. "One more."

You glanced across the campsite to see Newt at the dragon's cage fiddling with the lock. Your heart lurched as you saw the last man sneaking up on him from behind.

"Newt!" You shouted. He turned towards you, seeing the man behind him and ducking just before a spell hit him. You ran towards them, knowing he wasn't quick enough to escape completely. The man was on him in moments, pressing his wand into Newt's chest. "Stop!"

You were on them now, a sick feeling churning in your stomach. The man turned Newt around roughly, sticking a wand into his neck.

"Stop where you are, girl," he snarled, and you froze instantly. You looked at Newt, realizing with surprise your face was wet with tears. He offered you a shaky smile. "Throw your wand over here," the man ordered. You hesitated for a moment. "I'll kill him," he warned. You threw your wand at the man and he bent over to pick it up, sticking it in his belt loop. "Get on your knees." You dropped down, grimacing as pain shot through your leg. The man threw Newt on the ground next to you, redirecting his wand at your head.

"Are you ok?" Newt asked you, voice watery.

"Shut up!" The man yelled. You raised your chin at him defiantly.

"That's no way to speak to a lady," you said. He regarded you for a moment, chuckling darkly.

"I like a woman with a mouth," he said. "I'm going to have fun playing with you later." He took a step towards you and you shuddered. "Maybe your boyfriend can watch," he whispered, nodding in Newt's direction. You could feel the anger radiating off Newt's body.

"Maybe you could give me a preview," you said said, raising a brow at the man. Both he and Newt turned to you in shock. The man smiled slowly, giving you a toothy grin.

"Not getting what you need from your man, are you, little lady?" He said. He took a step towards you, pulling you up roughly by the arm. "I bet I could satisfy you," he said. His breath smelled of booze and cigar smoke as he leaned into you. You let him kiss you, opening your mouth slightly and allowing him to snake his tongue in. As soon as he did you bit down, hard.

"Agh!" He screamed, falling backwards.

"Incarcerous!" You shouted, having grabbed your wand from his belt when he was close to you. You stepped over to him, spitting his own blood onto the ground by his head. "You're an awful kisser," you said. You turned to face Newt. "Are you ok?" You asked him.

Newt stared at you. "I… what... Merlin's beard," he said weakly. "Who are you?"

"Maybe if you had asked me more questions about my qualifications in our interview…" you started, stopping as a sharp pain shot through your leg. You hissed. You shifted your weight experimentally, surprised when your knee gave out and you began to fall.

"I got you," Newt said, suddenly at your side and keeping you upright.

"Thanks," you said, the adrenaline of the moment wearing off. You felt more exhausted than you ever had.

"For the record," he said smiling, "it wasn't really an interview as much as you begging me for a job."

"Admit it though," you said grinning, "I'm very convincing."

After safely sequestering the dragon to her own habitat in the case, Newt joined you in the shed. He had transfigured you a more comfortable chair and ottoman, ordering you to sit and keep your leg propped up. You had argued with him of course, insisting you were fine, but he would hear none of it.

"How's my patient?" He asked you upon returning.

"Bored," you said. He shot you a look, turning to his table and grinding ingredients. You watched him in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the way his brow furrowed when he was concentrating. He turned, holding a small bowl and kneeling by the ottoman. "What's that?" You asked.

"A salve," he said. "It should help with your pain and any swelling." He gathered some on his fingers, glancing up to you. "It may be cold," he warned. He placed a dollop on your knee, rubbing it gently into your skin. It was cold at first, but began to tingle and relax your muscles after a moment.

You hummed. "Thank you, Newt," you said. He paused his ministrations to look at you.

"I think you saved my life tonight," he said, "so it's the least I can do."

You flushed under his gaze, looking away. You focused your eyes on one of his framed photographs, recognizing the girl pictured. "I know her," you said absently, wondering why you'd never noticed before. His hand froze on your knee.

"Yes," he said slowly. "I imagine you would. She was in your house."

"You know Leta?" You said, looking towards him. His eyes were downcast.

"I knew her," he said, glancing up to you and smiling sadly, "a lifetime ago." You didn't have to ask what he meant. You recognized his look - it was the same one Cyrus had left you with. You laid your hand over his, squeezing gently.

"Sometimes I think people come into our lives to show us how much we can handle," you whispered, "and to teach us how strong we can truly be." You withdrew your hand and Newt smiled.

"You should get some rest," he said, standing. You closed your eyes and hummed.

"I think I can sleep right here," you said. You reached behind you, grabbing Newt's coat off the back of the chair and draping it over your body. "Goodnight Newt," you said yawning. He chuckled.

"Goodnight, Autumn."


	5. Chapter 5

You and Newt had traveled across the border into Peru, following the curves of the Amazon River, bringing the Vipertooth home. You'd stop almost every day, of course - Newt always finding a new magical creature to document and study. On this particular day you had stopped to inspect a family of Peruvian Salamanders who were sunbathing on a rock nearby the river.

You climbed out of the case after doing your usual rounds of feeding to see Newt stretched on his stomach on the ground. He was watching the Salamanders and scribbling hastily in his notebook, biting his lip every so often and crossing out something he wrote. You smiled, imagining him doing the same thing as a child.

"I brought you tea," you said, sitting down next to him in the grass and handing him a mug. "I know it's a bit warm for it, but…"

"No, thank you," he said smiling. "I could do for a cup."

"I made sure to add about six spoons of sugar for you, even though I think it's disgusting how you take it -"

"It's perfect," he interrupted, flashing you a grin. You sat in companionable silence for a while, listening to him scribbling and enjoying the sunshine.

"What were you like as a kid?" You asked him.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Well...quite as I am now, actually." He glanced up at you and smiled sheepishly. "Eccentric, I'm sure people would say."

"I wouldn't say that," you said, sipping your tea.

"No?" He asked, turning to his side and facing you.

"Well, it's not the only thing I'd say," you joked. He laughed.

"What would you say?"

You thought for a moment. "Compassionate. Kind." You met his eyes. "Warm."

He flushed under your gaze. "Oh," he said. You both fell into an easy silence for awhile, watching as the family of Salamanders stretched their tails in the sun.

"What were _you_ like?" Newt asked.

"Quite as I am now," you smiled. "Reckless." You glanced at Newt and caught him looking at you with a strange expression. "What?" You asked.

"Is that really how you see yourself?"

"You can't tell me you disagree?" You raised a brow at him.

"Autumn…" he said, gazing at the river. "You are so much more than that." You waited for him to continue, but he didn't. You followed his gaze to the water, watching as the sun glistened and gleamed off the surface.

"Should we return her tonight?" You asked, breaking the silence. He looked at you, smiling sadly.

"I think we must," he said, "though I'll miss her." You snorted.

"That dragon has tried to bite me at least a dozen times," you said.

"She considers you competition," he said, giving you a lopsided grin.

"Competition!" You laughed. "For what?"

"My attention," he said, coloring a bit.

You huffed. "Well, you and your lady dragon can take all the time you need."

Newt chuckled, standing and brushing off his pants. "Tonight we can release her. She'll be able to find her own colony here."

You smiled, knowing he was sadder than he was letting on. "It'll be good for her be with her own kind, Newt."

"I know," he said, his voice dark.

"Come on," you said, standing. "I'll make us dinner, and then we'll take her."

It was a tricky thing, transporting a dragon. After you ate you had taken the case deep into the forest, looking for a good place to release her. Newt had stopped several times, appraising different sites, again and again deciding they weren't acceptable. Your leg had started to throb from all the walking, but you knew how important this was to him, and how hard it would be for him to let her go. You had just came upon a small clearing in the forest when Newt held up his hand.

"Here," he said. "This is the perfect spot." He kneeled down, opening the latches on his case. "You might want to stand back," he said, turning to you. You didn't have to be told twice. You watched him as he opened the lid and stood, taking a few steps back himself. He brought his hands to his face, cupping his mouth, and let out the loudest roar you'd ever heard.

For a moment nothing happened. All you could hear was the sound of Newt's breathing and the ever-present hum of the insects that lived in the Rainforest. Then, suddenly, it came - a low rumbling and the answering roar to Newt's earlier cry. He had just enough time to shield you before the Vipertooth burst from the case, exploding herself into the night sky. You both watched as she hovered for a moment, flapping her wings and screeching at you, before taking off higher and higher, until she disappeared into the clouds.

"Wow," you marveled. "She really was amazing, wasn't she?" You turned to Newt. He was still watching the sky. You reached and took his hand. He jerked his gaze towards you in surprise. "Thank you," you said.

"Whatever for?" He asked, confused.

"For sharing this with me," you smiled. For a moment he said nothing, searching your face. His eyes softened.

"It's nice to have someone to share it with," Newt said, squeezing your hand. You grimaced as a pain shot up your leg. Newt frowned. "It's bothering you?"

"A little," you admitted.

"Did you take your potion today?" He asked.

"I'm fine," you said, giving him a weak smile.

"I don't like seeing you hurt," he said slowly, as if he was just realizing it in that moment.

"Well then," you breathed. "Let's medicate."

Back down in the case Newt watched as you poured him and yourself another Firewhiskey.

"This isn't _quite_ what I had in mind when you spoke of medication," he smiled.

"I like to keep you on your toes," you said. You were both sitting on the grass in the Mooncalf habitat enjoying the artificial moon and stars. You knew Newt didn't typically drink and that he was indulging you, so you poured him half of what you poured yourself. You handed him the glass and leaned back, resting on your elbows and looking up. "It really is magical," you whispered.

"Hmmm?" He asked, sipping his drink. You nodded up at the sky.

"All of it," you said. You gave him a lopsided grin. "Everything you've built." He smiled.

"I like to think so," he said quietly. You could feel his stare burning your skin.

"You can ask, you know," you said.

"No," he said quickly. "I don't need to."

"You _want_ to," you countered.

Newt fidgeted a bit. "How did it happen?"

You sat up, hugging your knees. "I was training to be an Auror, as you know," you said, seeing Newt nod out of the corner of your eye. "About three years ago we were tipped off about some Dark Magic being used… it was an anonymous call, of course, but they said some strange things had been going on in this old abandoned house in Godric's Hollow." You paused momentarily, taking a sip from your glass. "It was only meant to be an investigative raid, we didn't expect anyone to actually be there…" You trailed off, realizing you were crying. You shook your head. "Some of Grindelwald's followers were there, and they took us by surprise. I tried to fight them off, but they were so strong…" You stopped, a sob wracking your body. Newt wrapped an arm around you, pulling you to him. "They killed my partner right away," you said. "He didn't have a chance…" You closed your eyes. "They… they _kept_ me, Newt." You felt his arm tighten around you. "They tortured me, for _days._ They broke my knee, and kept re-breaking it…" You stopped, pulling your head back and looking at him. His eyes were watery. "I don't know why they didn't kill me," you said, "but they didn't. After a few days, I guess they got bored. They left me for dead… but they underestimated me." You let out a laugh that sounded like a hiccup. "I'm too stubborn to die."

Newt made a strangled noise, pulling your forehead to his lips. He kissed you there, then hugged you to his chest. "I'm so glad," he said, voice thick and desperate, "that you are so stubborn." You laughed into his chest, your tears wetting his shirt.

You stayed like that for a long time, holding one another, until your breathing evened out and you started to drift to sleep. You felt Newt shift underneath you.

"Come on," he said, standing. You followed him groggily to the shed, where he made up your cot. You dropped down to the mattress immediately, feeling tired to your bones. You grabbed his hand as he started to walk away.

"Stay with me," you said. He blushed. "Sit with me," you clarified. "I don't want to dream about it." Newt hesitated momentarily, then nodded stiffly. He sat down in the armchair next to your cot. You smiled, laying back.

The last thing you noticed before falling asleep was that Leta's picture had been removed from the room altogether.


	6. Chapter 6

You were drinking your morning tea when you began to hear light taps and scratches coming from the outside of the case. You furrowed your brow, standing and climbing the ladder. Popping your head out into the sunlight, you were surprised to see a small brown owl staring back at you with a letter in its beak.

"Oh," you said with a smile. "Hello there." The owl hopped towards you, dropping the letter into your hand. You reached out, gently stroking its wing. "I'm sure we weren't easy to find," you commiserated. The owl gave you a small hoot, spreading its wings and taking off into the forest. You glanced down at the letter.

 _Mr. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander_

 _Purus River, Arrependido, Bazil_

 _Magical case, near tree_

"Curious," you said, noting the Ministry seal. You climbed back down in time to see Newt entering the shed from feeding the Erumpent. "You've got a letter," you told him.

"Really?" He said, surprised. He took it from you, smiling at the address. "Near tree?"

"Oh, you know the Ministry," you said. "Can't be bothered with specifics."

Newt chuckled, tearing open the letter. His face fell reading it.

"What is it?" You asked, worried.

"It's nothing," he said, shaking his head and moving to pocket the letter.

"Ah!" You tried to grab for it, but he held it above his head. He was much too tall.

"Excuse me," he said, smiling down at you. "It's addressed to me."

"Not letting me read it only makes me want to read it more," you huffed. "It's bad news, then?"

"It's not bad," he said slowly, "just unwelcome."

"Oh." You were confused. Newt's eyes flicked from the letter in his hand to your crestfallen face.

"Oh alright," he said, handing it to you. You flashed him a grin before dropping your eyes to the page.

 _Dear Mr. Scamander,_

 _The Ministry of Magic would like to extend to you our most heartfelt congratulations. You are this year's recipient of the Wizard of the Year Award, for your contributions to the academic lexicon of the Wizarding World in the field of Magizoology, as well as your dedication to research in the field._

 _Attached you will find an invitation to the formal award ceremony, to take place in two week's time._

 _With warmest well wishes,_

 _Hector Fawley_

 _Minister for Magic_

"Newt," you said, raising your eyes to meet his. "This is fantastic!" He didn't share your enthusiasm, instead staring at the ground and clenching his jaw. "Newt?"

Newt shook his head. "I'm not going," he said. You gaped at him.

"What… _why?"_ Newt gave you a soft smile.

"You know I don't like all that attention," he said. "Those parties are a nightmare."

You sighed. "Well… they _are_ awfully nightmarish," you agreed. "But you deserve to be recognized for all your hard work, you know." Newt gave you a shy smile. "Just, promise me you'll think about it, ok?" You said, folding the letter and tucking it into the pocket of his vest.

He smiled at you and nodded. "Ok," he agreed.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" You said, kneeling down in front of him and inspecting his boots. You took out your wand and mumbled a few enhancements over them, smiling in satisfaction when you had finished your protection shield. You looked up at Newt. "I'm tired of healing your Dugbog bitten ankles."

Newt chuckled. "I'm sure I'll find other ways of injuring myself," he said, helping you to your feet.

"Yes," you laughed, "that's what you really should get an award for. Interesting ways to hurt oneself over and over again."

Newt looked thoughtful. "You really think I should go?"

"Only if you want to," you shrugged. Newt studied you.

"Will you come with me?"

You smiled, slowly. "Of course I will." His answering smile made you a bit weak in the knees.

"Well," he said brightly, "I should be off, then."

"Yes," you agreed. "Those Dugbogs won't bite themselves." Newt shook his head at you, turning and climbing out of the case.

You sighed. This was exactly what Gita had warned you about.

You and Newt decided to head back a few days early to submit some field notes to the Ministry, as well as give you the chance to catch up with Gita before your next expedition. After the ceremony you were headed to Germany to study Bowtruckles, as it was an especially active time of year for them - or so Newt said. He had studied them before, of course, but was interested in some advanced documentation of their behavior. You were glad to be back in London for a small vacation, in any case. Four months was a long time to be away from everything you knew.

"You're coming out with us, tonight, right?" You asked Newt. You had arrived in London that morning, heading straight to the Ministry to tie up some loose-ends and submit the paperwork necessary for your trip to Germany. You were currently sitting in his small office, drinking tea as you watched him try to organize the paperwork scattered across his desk. It was a futile effort.

Newt glanced at you from under his mop of hair. "You're not sick of me yet?"

"I'm afraid you'll die without me there to protect you," you said, setting your mug on his desk.

"You know," he started, lifting your mug and removing the papers underneath it, "I survived for thirty years of my life before meeting you."

"What a miserable life it must have been," you mused, smiling at him. He sat down in his chair with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Please?" You asked.

"Just for dinner," he said finally. You grinned at him.

Later, at the restaurant, you instantly spotted Gita.

"Gita!" You called out, grinning. She turned her head at the sound of your voice, face breaking out into a giant smile.

"Autumn!" She called back, standing. You met her halfway, enveloping her in a huge hug. "I've missed you," she said, squeezing you.

"I've missed you, too," you said. She let you go finally, turning to Newt.

"It's good to see you too, Newt," she said warmly.

"Yes," he said, smiling awkwardly at her display of affection. She chuckled.

"Come on," she smiled. "I got us the best seat in the house." You followed her back to the table, turning and allowing Newt to remove your coat. He draped over the back of your chair as you sat down across from her.

"Tell me everything," you said. She smiled as Newt took his seat next to you.

"I don't think my life is quite as exciting as yours," she said, looking between you and Newt.

"Oh Merlin…" you said, eyes wide. "You're seeing someone!" Gita raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"How did you…?"

"She always does," Newt said, smiling into his water. You nudged him with your elbow.

"Who is it?" You asked, excited.

"Nobody you know…" she said, blushing.

All throughout dinner you and Gita took turns telling stories and laughing. Every so often you'd take a moment to glance at Newt, who was watching the both of you talk with a small smile on his face. He seemed happy to simply be in your company. It wasn't until after dinner that Gita turned her full attention on him.

"So Newt," she said, "has my friend driven you crazy yet?"

"Oh," he said, surprised to be addressed so directly. "Not at all."

"I'm a useful asset," you told Gita, sipping your wine. She snorted.

"More trouble than you're worth," she countered.

"Ah," Newt said, smiling at you. "Worth _every bit_ the trouble." You flashed him a grin, looking back to Gita with an _I-told-you-so_ look, but found her watching Newt instead.

Leaving the restaurant, Gita linked her arm in yours. "Let's go to a pub," she suggested.

"I must really get back to the creatures," Newt said, running a hand through his hair. You nodded.

"Of course, it's about time for feeding," you smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no," Newt said. "You enjoy your time. I can take care of them." He offered you a small smile. "Have fun tonight," he said.

"See you Saturday?" You asked. He seemed confused. "For the award ceremony," you clarified.

"Yes," he said, distracted. "Yes. I…" he trailed off, looking at the ground. "I had forgotten I won't see you until then."

You bit your lip. "Three days," you said. He nodded. "You'll call me if you need anything?"

"I won't," he said too quickly, cringing at himself. "Ah, I almost forgot," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out three small vials. "For your knee, in case it acts up." He handed them to you, letting his fingers brush yours longer than necessary.

"Thank you," you said. Newt nodded, turning away.

"Goodnight Newt," Gita called. He jerked, remembering she was there.

"Yes, goodnight," he said to her, turning back.

"Goodnight Newt," you added. He turned his face towards you, giving you a soft smile.

"Goodnight Autumn," he said quietly before apparating away. You smiled.

"Um," Gita said, interrupting your thoughts. "What's going on with that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," you quipped.

"Like hell," she said. You rolled your eyes.

"We're just very... " you raised your hand into the air, looking for the right word. "Close," you offered.

"Uh huh," she said, eyeing you. You blushed. "I'll get it out of you, you know," she said. "You're staying with me for the next few days… I can get you to talk." You laughed.

"Maybe you could focus all that energy on helping me find something to wear for Saturday instead?" You asked, hopeful. Gita smiled deviously.

"Not a chance."


	7. Chapter 7

You had forgotten just how much you missed your best friend until you were spending time with her again. You spent hours and hours laughing and catching up, and, much too quickly, it was Saturday. You had woken up nervous. You hated Ministry pageantry, of course, but were beyond excited to see Newt get recognized for everything he'd done. You smiled, glad you could be there for him. You didn't want to admit it, but you had had trouble sleeping away from the case. You missed seeing him first thing in the morning and just before bed. You knew you'd eventually have to tell him how you felt, but you also knew he'd want to stop working with you once he realized your feelings were compromised. You didn't think you could handle that quite yet.

"Are you almost ready?" Gita asked, pushing open the bedroom door.

"Not mentally, no," you said. Gita shook her head at you.

"You'd think you were the one getting the award…" she trailed off, noticing you fully. She smiled. "You look beautiful," she said.

"Thanks," you turned so she could see the plunging back. "I think it's the fanciest I've ever looked."

"I believe that," Gita said. "You should probably head out, right?"

You nodded. You were supposed to meet Newt at his office before the ceremony so you could apparate together. You sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

Gita smiled sadly, walking over to you and hugging you tightly. "I'm going to miss you, too. But this is right. This is what you're meant to do." You nodded into her shoulder.

"I don't think I can ever go back to Ministry paperwork," you laughed. "Not after all this."

"You won't have to," she said, stepping away from you. "It's weird isn't it?" She asked. You raised a brow at her. "Being grown-up."

You smiled. " _So_ weird. Half the time I'm sure I'm doing it wrong."

Gita laughed. "Me too."

You reached out, taking Gita's hands in yours. "I'll see you soon-ish, ok?"

She smiled. "Soon-ish," she agreed. You gave her hands one last squeeze before dropping them and apparating away with a soft pop.

You opened Newt's office door, stepping in quietly. Newt had his back turned towards you, and you smiled as he mumbled under his breath while working to fix his bowtie.

"Mr. Scamander," you said, imitating yourself from the first time you met him. "It's an honor."

Newt jerked around at your voice, freezing as he saw you.

"Autumn," he said. It wasn't a question, but you offered him a smile anyways. His eyes raked over you and he colored instantly.

"How is everyone?" You asked him. He furrowed his brow.

"Who?"

"The creatures," you laughed. "I missed them."

"Oh," he said. "Oh!" Newt shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Of course...would you like to see them before we go?"

"Do we have time?" You asked him, smiling. He nodded, returning your grin.

"Of course," he said.

Everyone was excited to see you. The Mooncalves had ran to you instantly, nudging your hands and cooing. Dougal had wrapped his arms around your middle, hugging you gently. Even the Occamies, who generally nipped at your fingers, were content to slither through your hands. You were watching the Nundu stretch and roll on the grass when Newt appeared beside you.

"I missed them," you said. He glanced at you.

"They missed you, too." He clenched his jaw, looking at the ground. "It was strange being here without you."

You gave him a weak smile. "It was strange not being here," you said. He offered you his arm.

"Should we go?" He said. You nodded, linking your arm in his. He apparated you both away.

The Ministry party was like every other Ministry party you'd been to. It was filled with well-dressed people who didn't like one another, pretending through fake smiles to enjoy each other's company. You sighed, taking a sip of champagne.

"I'm sorry I dragged you to this," you said, smiling at Newt.

"Why?" he said, offering you a lopsided smile. "It's not that bad." You raised a brow at him. "I quite like the company," he offered.

You laughed at that. "Missed my sparkling personality the past couple of days, did you?" You joked. Newt was about to answer when you were both interrupted by the Minister.

"Newt, my boy!" The Minister said, patting him on the shoulder. Newt stood, shaking his hand.

"Minister, thank you so much for - "

"Now, now, I've told you," he said smiling, "It's Hector." He looked down to you and you stood. "My, who is this?" He asked.

You smiled, offering him your hand. "My name is Autumn," you said. "It's a pleasure, Minister."

Hector chuckled, bowing and kissing your knuckles. He clapped Newt on the back. "Nice work, my boy, nice work." Newt blushed.

"Sir, she's not - "

"Hector!" He corrected. Newt looked at you, exasperated. You gave him a smile. "Now Newt," he said, "I must take you from this enchanting woman momentarily to prepare you for tonight's proceedings. Come with me," he said. Newt looked to you for help, but you waved him away instead.

"I'll drink your champagne for you," you whispered.

"Oh, thanks," he said, hesitating momentarily before following after the Minister. You laughed, sitting back down. You finished off your glass of champagne and were just about to grab Newt's when you heard someone behind you say your name.

"Yes?" You said, turning around. You froze seeing it was Cyrus.

"Autumn," he said, sitting down in Newt's seat. "You look marvelous."

"You look desperate," you said, reaching over and grabbing Newt's champagne flute. You took a sip, eyeing him. "Why are you here?"

"You know I never miss these events," he smiled. You snorted.

"Any chance to schmooze," you said. At his silence you huffed. "Do you _want_ something?" You asked him.

"You," he answered quickly. You stared at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Autumn," he said, leaning closer to you, "I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go. Give me another chance."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made you both turn. It was Newt.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He asked, voice tight.

"No," you answered quickly. "He was just leaving," you said, turning to Cyrus with a cold look. He smiled and stood.

"Think about what I said," he said to you before walking away. You wrinkled your nose.

"What a _git,"_ you said. Newt sat down, quietly. "I must have some sort of tracker on my body that lets him know when I go out in public," you mused. Newt gave you a tight smile. You were about to ask him what was wrong when the Minister took the stage, tapping on his microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman," he said, "thank you all for coming tonight, on this very prestigious evening." He paused momentarily, making sure everyone was listening. "Every year the Ministry awards one particularly talented witch or wizard the Wizard of the Year Award, to commemorate their achievements and celebrate their contributions to Wizardkind. This year is no different. For his innumerable discoveries and tireless passion, Newton Scamander, famed author and Magizoologist, is this year's recipient. Please, join me in welcoming him to the stage."

You cheered and clapped along with the rest of the room as Newt stood and made his way to the microphone. You couldn't remember feeling prouder of another human being in your entire life. Newt stood, waiting awkwardly for the room to quiet.

"H-hello," he said. "I'm Newt. I'm incredibly honored, and, quite frankly, surprised to be receiving such an award. I'm not, as one might like to think, any more special than the next witch or wizard. I am truly very ordinary. The only benefit I've had, and I thank my lucky stars for it, is to have been put, at many times in my life, in truly extraordinary situations." He smiled, looking down at the podium. "I never thought, as a child, that I would become an adventurer. And more often than not, my adventures seem to happen _to_ me, rather than _because_ of me. But I think the key to greatness is to accept what comes into your life with open arms…" He glanced to you. "Someone very important to me once told me that people come into your life to make you stronger, and I couldn't agree more. My life is all the people, places, and wonderful creatures I've ever met rolled into one… and tonight I'm accepting this award for them. Because they are not just the witches and wizards and beasts of the year… but of my life. Thank you."

The room applauded him as he made his way back to your table.

"You're crying," he said, upon seeing you.

"I'm a crier," you said, hugging him. He was stiff momentarily, but after a moment relaxed under your touch and hugged you back.

About an hour later you had run out of champagne and cake. You looked at Newt.

"Do you want to dance?" You asked him. He glanced at the dance floor, frowning.

"I think I'd like to see my creatures," he said. You smiled.

"Let's go, then," you said. You made to stand, but grimaced when your knee panged. Newt stood and helped you up. "Thanks," you hissed. He smiled. He walked you outside, slowly, allowing you to lean on him.

"Oh," he said suddenly. "I have to get my jacket from coat check. You'll be ok here for a moment? I'll be right back." You nodded, offering him a smile and leaning forward to rub your knee. Newt walked quickly back into the building.

"Thought anymore about what I said?" You jumped at the sound of Cyrus' voice.

"Merlin's beard," you said, putting a hand over your heart. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Take a walk with me," Cyrus said, offering you his arm.

"No," you shook your head. "No thanks, no way."

Cyrus frowned. "You're being unreasonable."

"You're being an ass," you said, turning away from him. You were stopped by him grabbing the inside of your upper arm.

"You _will_ listen to me," he said darkly. You tried to pull your arm away, but he gripped tighter.

"You're hurting me," you said.

"Then you better come with me." You gaped at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with - " You yelped as he gripped your arm even tighter, hard enough to bruise. He took a step, jerking you towards him, bringing a hand to your throat. The booze in your brain made you wobble, and you cursed yourself for letting Newt check your wand with his coat. Cyrus' hand tightened on your throat and you wheezed.

"You never knew when to keep quiet," he said. He backed you up against a wall, putting more pressure on your throat and causing you to make a gurgling noise. "What's that?" He asked you. The smell of alcohol on his breath was staggering. You clawed at his hand, unable to breath.

You were just about to pass out when you saw a fist connect with the side of Cyrus' face. You fell to the ground in a heap, coughing and gasping for air. You were suddenly enveloped in blue, feeling the familiar sensation of being apparated away as everything faded into black.

When you came to you were in Newt's work shed in his armchair. You sat up, hands flying to your throat. Newt was there in an instant, kneeling in front of you.

"Shhh," he said, taking you by the shoulders, "It's ok, I'm here. I'm here." You opened your mouth to speak but he shook his head. "Don't talk, not yet," he said gently. He reached behind him, grabbing a mug. "Drink this," he told you. You did as you were told, wincing as you felt the muscles in your throat ache.

"Honey?" You asked. He chuckled, nodding.

"I should have known the 'not-talking' part would be difficult for you." He watched you as you gingerly prodded your neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Murderous," you croaked, thinking of Cyrus.

"I know that feeling," he said icily. You realized his hand was resting on your knee, and you looked down to it. His knuckles were cut and bleeding. You ran your thumb over them as he winced. "His teeth," he said, by way of explanation. You bit your lip.

"Thank you."

Newt shook his head. "I shouldn't have left you," he said. You raised your hand, cupping his face. He leaned into your touch.

"You can't be with me all the time," you said. You stayed like that for a moment, unsure of what it meant.

"I missed you," he said finally, breaking the silence. You stared at him. His eyes met yours. "I didn't realize it at first. I… I was was with Dougal and I just…"

"I missed you, too," you admitted. "I had trouble sleeping…" you trailed off, getting lost in his eyes.

"Me too," he said, the corner of his mouth ticking upwards. You swallowed.

"Sit with me," you said. You shifted over, and he joined you on the armchair. You coiled yourself around him, resting your head on his shoulder and snaking your arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you close. You stayed like that, together, in silence, until you both drifted off.

It was the first time in days either of you slept through the night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning you awoke in Newt's arms. You watched him as he slept, admiring the shape of his mouth and counting the freckles that dotted his nose. Your hand was on his chest, and you watched it as it rose and fell with his breathing. You hadn't told him everything, but you didn't want to rush whatever was happening between the two of you. He was worth the wait.

You rose, careful not to wake him. You wanted to feed the creatures before he awoke, as a thank you for everything he had done. You knew he didn't often get the opportunity to sleep in. You made your way through the habitats, one by one, greeting the creatures and making sure they were happy and comfortable. You were surprised to find Dougal still sleeping.

"Is everyone but me having a lazy morning?" You asked, kneeling and reaching out to stroke the Demiguise's arm. He awoke, resting his eyes on you in silence. He reached out, brushing your neck. You grimaced as his hand grazed your bruise. He looked at you with concern. "I'm sure it looks worse than it feels," you said, reassuring him. He reached out again, hugging you loosely around your neck. You smiled into his fur, patting his back. "Really, it's ok." You pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I'm a fighter."

"You are," Newt said behind you. You turned to him, smiling in surprise. He was watching you and Dougal with an anxious look.

"I have to be," you said, turning back to Dougal. He was lightly touching the bruise on your upper arm. "It's not the worst I've been through," you said to him. Dougal pulled your arm out gently, inspecting the bruise further. He looked up at you with sad eyes. Newt came to your side and kneeled beside you. Dougal looked to him and then back down at the bruise on your arm.

"I see it," Newt said, smiling sadly at the Demiguise. Newt glanced at you. "I didn't know where you had gone when I woke up," he said.

"I wanted to do the rounds for you," you smiled.

"Do you ever slow down?" He asked, equal parts annoyance and admiration.

"No," you said. Dougal had returned his fingers to your neck, tracing the black and blue marks there. He looked back at Newt with pleading eyes.

"I see them, Dougal," Newt said, voice watery. You looked at him in surprise.

"I'm ok," you assured him. Newt pulled his lips back in a tight smile, not looking at you.

"I've never been so scared," he breathed. "I'll never forget that feeling." You leaned into him, pressing your lips to his cheek.

"Let's make new memories, then," you whispered.

You had convinced Newt to leave later that day for Germany. He had wanted to extend your stay in London until you healed, but you knew the fastest road to recovery was traveling with him. Besides, you had said to him, you were anxious to see Bowtruckles in their natural habitat. He couldn't say no to that.

The Black Forest was more beautiful than you could have ever imagined. It would take you a couple days on foot to reach the Bowtruckle branches Newt was after, so tonight you had built camp in a clearing, overlooking a small river. Currently you were laying on your back, stretched out on a blanket and looking up at the stars.

"How's your knee?" Newt asked. He was building a fire.

"It's alright," you said. "Could always be worse." He joined you on the blanket, laying back and watching the night sky with you. He pointed up at the stars.

"There's Cassiopeia," he said. You followed his gaze, locating the constellation. "She was so beautiful and so vain that Poseidon put her in the night sky upside down, so she'd be forced to be seen from the wrong angle half the time."

You smiled. "She's still beautiful to me," you said. You scooted closer to him and he stretched out his arm, allowing you to rest your head on his shoulder. "Do you know the story of Vega?" You asked him. He shook his head. "Vega was a Goddess who fell in love with a mortal. When her father found out, he placed both lovers in the sky, separating them by the Milky Way. But each year on the seventh night of the seventh moon, a bridge forms across the sky and they are reunited." Newt hummed. "Sad, isn't it?" You asked, looking up at him.

"There are worse things than to wait for love," he said, meeting your eyes. You felt your heart lurch as he leaned down, brushing his lips over yours.

"Newt," you breathed, tilting your head up and pushing your lips against his. He shifted to his side, leaning over you slightly and cupping your face as he kissed you. He pulled back, placing a kiss to the corner of your mouth, your chin, and the tip of your nose before returning to your lips again. He brushed his thumb over your cheek and you parted your lips, deepening the kiss. He tasted of peppermint and you felt dizzy as your body hummed under his. When you finally broke apart you sighed at the loss of contact. He rested his forehead on yours, breathing heavily.

"I've waited for you," he said, "for a long time." You answered by kissing him, pouring everything you felt into his lips, threading your fingers in his hair. You felt his hand come to rest under your shirt on your hip, his thumb drawing slow circles on your skin. Something snapped in you, and you broke apart from him, placing sloppy kisses on his jawline, fingers fiddling with the buttons on his vest. He pressed his body into yours, stilling your movement, and you gasped as you felt him against you. He kissed you again, desperately, his hand now fluttering over your ribcage. He dropped his lips to your neck, skipping over your bruises, peppering your clavicle and shoulders with open-mouthed kisses. You gasped out his name when he sucked on the sensitive spot where your neck met your shoulder, causing him to moan softly and press harder into you. He returned to your mouth, kissing you deeply, slowing down until the kiss became lazy and sweet. He brought his hand back up to cup your face, brushing his thumb over your lips when you finally broke apart.

"I'd wait for you forever, if you asked," he whispered. You let out a laugh that sounded like a hiccup, leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. You pushed his chest so he was laying on his back and you curled into him, placing kisses on his jaw and neck. You managed to free him of his vest and you slid your hand underneath his dress shirt, mapping his scars with your fingertips. You leaned over him, capturing his lips with your own, smiling into the kiss. He cupped the back of your neck gently, holding you to him as if you'd fly away if he let go. You pulled back searching his face.

"You're beautiful," you said, getting lost in his gaze. He blushed. You leaned down, placing an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, causing him to swallow thickly. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of kissing you," you sighed.

"I hope you don't," he smiled, kissing you softly on the corner of your mouth. You dropped down, resting your head on his shoulder and curling into his body. You were both quiet for a long time, and you occupied yourself by drawing lazy patterns on his chest, liking the way his skin felt on your fingers. You rolled onto your back and looked up at him, expecting him to be asleep, surprised when you were met by his gaze. You smiled.

"Not tired?" You asked him. You felt his hand drop to your side again, your heart fluttering as he let his fingers ghost over the skin just above your navel.

"Not really," he said. "Are you?"

You hummed, distracted by his fingers. They were moving lower, his thumb dipping under the band of your pants by your hip. He turned to his side, leaning over you. He kissed you again, more passionately than before. He slid his palm across your stomach and up to your ribcage, the tips of his fingers brushing the underside of your breast, causing you to sigh into his mouth.

"Autumn…" he said softly, his way of asking permission. You leaned up, placing your lips by his ear.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anyone more than I want you right now," you whispered. You watched in satisfaction as his eyes darkened. He didn't need to be told twice.

You woke up in the middle of the night with a start, sitting up immediately. Something had stirred you, and you suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You held your breath, listening. There was no sound at all. You exhaled. _Wait a minute,_ you thought. _There is_ no _sound at all._ There should be the normal cracks and pops of a forest. The sound of an owl. A twig breaking, maybe. There was nothing.

Throwing on your clothes you grabbed your wand. Something wasn't right. You could feel it. Something dark was waiting nearby, and you silently began to make your way towards it through the woods.

"Lumos," you whispered, now far enough away from the clearing for the trees above you to block out the light of the moon. The pit in your stomach was growing larger and larger the further you moved. You were only mildly surprised when the light of your wand flickered and faded away. Something black flashed across your field of vision and you jerked your body around, trying to catch sight of the creature. Your blood ran cold.

The Dementor had seen you instantly and you watched as it raised its bony hand and pointed at you with an extended finger. You knew it was much too quick for you to outrun it, and you felt your insides freeze as it glided towards you. You raised your wand, shaking. Your mind went blank immediately. You couldn't think. You fell to your knees, trying to shake the fuzz from your head. The Dementor was close now, hovering above you, taking deep and shuddery breaths. The world around you began to fade into black…

"Autumn!" You jerked your head up and could see Newt in the distance. The Dementor turned towards him, forgetting about you. "Expecto Patronum!" He shouted. Silver wisps shot from his wand, but they dissipated instantly. Newt gave you a panicked look. The Dementor refocused on Newt, gliding towards him.

"No," you coughed, trying to stand. Newt was glancing between you and the Dementor, trying again and again to cast the Patronus charm. "No," you said louder this time, managing to stand before falling into another coughing fit. The Dementor turned his cloaked head towards you. It stopped for a moment, hovering between you and Newt, unsure of who to take first. You regained your composure, standing straight. "It's been fun," you said, raising your wand at the Dementor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A ball of silver light blasted from the tip of your wand, twisting and turning into the shape of a Hippogriff. It flapped its wings, rearing back at the Dementor, blowing it backwards until it disappeared into the night sky. Your Patronus flicked its tail and clawed at the ground, turning towards Newt, flapping its wings at him once before slowly fading away. "Always a pleasure, old friend," you said.

Newt was staring at the spot where your Patronus had been standing, face slack and white. You walked to his side and reached up, tracing his jawline with your index finger. This seemed to bring him back to his senses, and he pulled you to his chest hugging you fiercely.

"You ok?" You asked him. He pulled back to look at you.

"Your Patronus is a Hippogriff," he said, flatly. You furrowed your brow.

"Yes, I haven't had to cast it in a while," you said, thinking. "Not since Auror training. I wonder why you couldn't cast yours?"

Newt was staring at you.

"It's very strange," you continued, "that a Dementor is so far from Azkaban…" You frowned. "This must be the work of Dark Magic. It would explain why your Patronus charm failed… do you think it has to do with Grindelwald?"

"Autumn," Newt said, interrupting you. Your eyes flicked to his. He smiled, lifting your chin with his index finger and kissing you softly. "Did I ever tell you my mother breeds Hippogriffs?"

You laughed. "Of course she does." He frowned a bit.

"Do you really think it's Grindelwald?" He asked.

"Yes," you said, without hesitation. Newt sighed.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"For now, we'll alert the Ministry about what we saw," you said. "Later, when the time comes, we'll fight." Newt nodded, knowing you were serious. The mood of the woods had shifted back to normal, and you were quiet for a moment, listening to the sound of crickets and frogs. You leaned into Newt's chest.

"Come on," you said, reaching for his hand and lacing your fingers together. "Let's go back to bed."

Newt blushed a bit and nodded. Neither of you got much sleep that night.


	9. Chapter 9

You had sent your letter as soon as you awoke that morning, writing your exact coordinates at the bottom in neat script. It was dusk now, and you couldn't contain the nervous feeling that had been bubbling in your stomach all day. Newt sighed.

"You have to eat something," he said. You shook your head.

"Something isn't right, Newt. I can feel it." You bit your lip. "I don't think Grindelwald is going to go away without a fight."

Newt handed you a cup of tea, sitting down next to you. "Autumn," he said slowly, staring at the fire. "Are… are you sure that this battle is yours to fight?" He reached over and rested his hand on your injured knee, squeezing it gently. "You've given so much already."

You smiled at him, laying your hand over his. "Honestly, Newt… I'd give it all, if I had to."

"Please don't tell me that," he said quietly. "Don't say that." You were both quiet for a moment, listening to the fire crackle and pop in silence. "I would never tell you what to do," Newt said, turning towards you, "but promise me you won't do it alone?"

You lifted his hand and placed it over your chest. "I promise. With all my heart." He leaned into you, kissing you softly. "Besides," you said, "you're stuck with me now, like it or not." Newt chuckled.

"You know, I thought _I'd_ be the one dragging you into spotty situations…"

"You'll get your turn to be the dangerous one, I'm sure," you said, standing. Newt watched you pace back and forth, smiling.

"I don't think the Ministry is going to send over anyone _tonight_ ," he laughed. You stopped.

"I didn't write the Ministry," you said, looking everywhere but Newt's face. His smile fell.

"What… what do you mean?" You bit your lip. "Who did you - "

Newt was interrupted by the telltale pops of three people apparating into your campsite. You recognized them all immediately as Aurors.

"Bones!" You called, rushing towards the only other woman there. Her face lit up upon seeing you. You hugged her. "It's so good to see you!" You said.

"Autumn Taylor," she smiled. "I've missed you on the team." She leant her head in, whispering conspiratorially. "These guys are nothing compared to you." You laughed.

"I've missed it, too," you admitted.

"You'll remember Jones and Thompson," she said, gesturing to the two men with her. You nodded at them.

"You look good, Taylor," Jones said, looking you up and down.

"Oh, sod off," you said, grinning. "Where's the General?"

"Here." You jerked your head towards the sound of the General's deep voice, smiling as he stepped from the shadows into the firelight.

"General," you said, smiling wide. His eyes danced with laughter as he took you in.

"Taylor," he said, stepping forward. "Didn't we retire you? I should have known you'd weasel your way back into trouble somehow…" He was in front of you now, looking down at you and smiling.

"You know me, sir," you said, grinning.

"I do," he said warmly.

"Theseus?" All five of you turned to look at Newt. Theseus furrowed his brow.

"Newton?" He said. His look of confusion slowly turned into a genuine smile. He closed the distance between himself and Newt, wrapping him in a hug. He pulled back, placing his hands on Newt's shoulders. "I had no idea you'd be here," Theseus said, grinning.

"I, um, had no idea you were _going_ to be here," Newt said, offering his brother a grin. Theseus shook his head, chuckling.

"How on _earth_ did Taylor get you wrapped up in all this?" He asked.

"Excuse me," you said, feigning offense. "Why are you assuming _I_ got _him_ mixed up in this, and not the other way around?"

"Because I know you," Theseus said turning towards you. "And I'd like to think I know my little brother," he added. "But what I _don't_ understand is how the two of you got wrapped up with each other?" Theseus glanced between the two of you expectantly.

"I… needed an assistant," Newt offered.

"And I needed a job," you finished.

Theseus turned towards Newt and gave him a wink. "Ok," he said. "Sure."

"Nobody ever believes me when I tell them that," you said, smiling at Newt. He blushed. Theseus had turned towards the Aurors, murmuring orders to them. They nodded gravely, apparating away with a soft pop.

"Come," Theseus said, sitting by the fire and motioning for you to join him. "There is much to discuss." He watched you as you sat, eyes flicking to your leg. "It still bothers you?" He asked softly.

"Wounds are for forever, sir. You know that." He nodded.

"I don't think I have to tell you that these are dark times," he said.

"It's Grindelwald, sir. I know it."

Theseus nodded, staring at the fire. "We got tipped off that his followers are building something for him in the Black Forest… some kind of prison where he can keep his opponents after he's risen to power."

"That would explain the Dementor," you said. "He must be recruiting them from Azkaban." Theseus nodded darkly. "There's more," you said, not asking.

"There's more," he agreed. "We found it two days ago. The fortress they've built is not far from here."

"Why hasn't the Ministry sent you reinforcements?" You asked. Theseus sighed.

"You know Hector Fawley is still denying anything is wrong," he said. "We'll be at war before he'll declare a disturbance." He looked at you. "We are on our own."

"What's our plan?" You said. Theseus smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask that."

Bones, Thompson and Jones had returned from their intel sweep. Grindelwald was not at the prison, but twelve of his followers were. You all agreed they had to be some of his closest men to be trusted with guarding such a stronghold.

"Their magic will be strong," Bones said. "Grindelwald would not place his faith in weakness." Theseus nodded.

"Yes. Going in without a plan would be suicide." He frowned. "There are eight men surrounding the perimeter, and a man guarding each tower."

"So two men on the inside we can't see," Jones added.

"I have an idea," you said slowly.

"Uh-oh," Thompson smiled.

"Theoretically," you started, "if we had someone on the inside, we could storm the castle from inside out."

"Theoretically," Theseus agreed.

"So if I were to be theoretically 'captured,' I could take out the two unseen men and then send up a signal for the rest of you to attack. That way you have eyes on everyone."

Everyone was silent, considering the idea.

"Well," Theseus began, "That could wo - "

"No." You all turned to look at Newt. He looked more furious than you had ever seen him before. He shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"Newt - " you began.

"I will not allow you to use yourself as… _bait,"_ he said.

"Newton," Theseus began, "try to understand…" Newt turned horrified eyes on his brother.

"You know sending her in there is dangerous!" He said, his voice shaking.

"It's for the greater good," Theseus said, wincing immediately after the words were out of his mouth.

"The greater good?" Newt said icily. He took off then, turning on his heel and heading off into the darkness of the woods.

"Newt!" You called after him. "I'm so sorry," you said turning to Theseus. "Excuse me a moment." You followed the path Newt had taken, walking deep into the darkness. "Newt!" You called. You squinted your eyes, straining to see the outline of his body. Up ahead to your right you could just make out his dark shadow. "Newt," you said, approaching his back. He didn't turn around to face you. Needing to feel him, you wrapped your arms around his middle and hugged him from behind. A strangled sob shuddered through him. You were both quiet for a moment.

"You promised you wouldn't stop me," you said quietly. Newt turned around to face you and hugged you to his body.

"I wish I could keep you to myself," he whispered. You smiled into his chest.

"You have me," you said. He pulled back to look at you. "I'm yours, Newt. You have all of me. Nobody else does."

"Let me go with you," he said. You shook your head.

"You're not trained," you reasoned.

"I'm not injured," he said.

"Not _yet,_ " you joked. "But sometimes I get the urge to - "

"I'll never know," he said, "why Merlin made me fall in love with such a stubborn woman."

You froze. "What?"

Newt's smile fell and he colored instantly. "What… no, I meant… I…"

"You're in love with me," you said.

"I…" He looked at you then, green eyes pleading. You smiled.

"I love you, Newt," you said. His eyes widened in surprise.

"O-oh." He said. A slow smile washed over his features. "I love you, too" he whispered, bending down and kissing you softly.

"Do you really think I'm stubborn?" You asked him after he had pulled back from your lips.

"Incredibly so, yes," Newt said without hesitation.

"So you agree, I'm incredible?"

"Shut up," he said, kissing you again.

You returned to the campsite hand in hand, Theseus smiling when he saw you both.

"Alright," you said, addressing him. "We're ready to be captured."


	10. Chapter 10

"Won't they just kill you both immediately?" Jones asked. You were all crouched in the forest just out of sight of the prison, watching the movement of the guards.

"Yeah," Thompson said, "what makes you so sure you can get them to 'capture' you and not just kill you on sight?"

You smirked. "They're all men, right?"

Bones snickered and Theseus turned towards you, giving you a pointed look.

"I'm sorry," Newt said, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

You gave him a small smile before pulling off your shirt, leaving you clad in only your bra. He immediately reddened. "Newt and I will get caught, then we'll take out the two men on the inside. After, we'll send a spark up as a signal and each of us will take a man in the towers. You'll have to take care of the men on the ground yourselves, but we'll join you when we can."

"Good luck," Theseus said. He turned to Newt, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of each other, little brother." Newt offered him a weak smile.

"See you on the other side, General," you said, taking Newt's hand and pulling him away gently. "It's time," you told him. He nodded.

You and Newt snuck closer, keeping hidden in the trees until you were just a few yards away from the first man.

"Alright," you said, shoving your wand in the band of your pants, "get on top of me."

Newt coughed. "What?" You let out a quiet chuckle.

"If we don't die doing this," you said, laying back on the forest floor, "remind me to tell you the exact moment I fell in love with you." You grabbed his arm, pulling him down on top of you and kissing him passionately.

He made a surprised sound but instantly fell into the kiss. You shifted your body so you were on top of him, letting out a loud moan.

"What was that?" You both heard a voice say. Suddenly you felt a hand fist in your hair, and you yelped as you were yanked up by the scalp. Your eyes flicked down at Newt as a second man pulled him off the ground, pinning his arms behind him roughly.

"You picked the wrong place to get off," the second man snarled into Newt's ear.

Your attacker turned you around, looking at you with dark eyes. "What do we have here?" He said, eyes flicking over your bare chest. "I think we just found tonight's entertainment," he said. His breath was thick and hot on your face.

"Should we kill this one?" The second man asked, gesturing to Newt.

"Please," you said, making your voice watery and frightened. "Please, I'll do anything you say, just please - don't hurt him!"

The man holding you grinned. He put his lips by your ear as he ran his finger down the valley of your breasts. "Anything, love?"

"Don't touch her!" Newt spat. The man holding him kicked him in the back of the knees, and he fell to the ground.

"Anything," you said, nodding.

"Might be fun to make him watch," the second man said.

"Alright," your attacker said, pushing you towards the prison. "Lead the way."

You and Newt had been taken down into the dungeon and your wands had been removed. You had both been placed in cells immediately, separated from each other by a wall of iron bars. You could hear the men talking to one another just out of sight. The two men who grabbed you in the forest must have been of a somewhat higher rank, because they sent the two men inside the castle to take their place as outside guards while they had their fun.

"We promise to leave some fight in her for you later," they had promised. You took in your surroundings.

"Are you ok?" Newt whispered at you from between the bars. You gave him a smile.

"Trust me," you said. Newt returned your smile, though he looked shaken. Both of you turned to look as your cell door opened. The man who had attacked you walked in, smiling at you.

"We drew lots," he said smugly, "and I won the first go." He looked you up and down. You scooted back in the cell until your back hit the bars separating you from Newt.

"If you hurt her, I swear to Merlin - "

"Shut up!" The man snarled, interrupting Newt. He looked down at you. "Stand up," he said. You rose, hissing as a pain shot through your knee. "Turn around." You turned, facing Newt and meeting his eyes. His expression was unreadable. The man came up behind you, putting his hands on your hips. "I want him to watch us," he said. He slid his hand up your back and pushed you, bending you forward. You closed your eyes. _Now or never…_

You stepped back hard, slamming your heel onto his foot. He yelped out, doubling over in pain as you side-stepped out from underneath him. Grabbing the collar of his shirt you pulled him forward as hard as you could. His head hit the metal bars of the cell with a sickening thud, and you let his body crumple to the floor.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" The second man swung your cell door open violently, wand drawn.

"Accio!" You called, watching as his wand flew from his hand to yours. He gaped at you in surprise.

"Rotten luck," you said to him. "Stupefy!" You watched in satisfaction as he fell to the floor.

"Wandless magic?" Newt said in disbelief. You shrugged.

"I can only do it with Summoning Charms," you said, pulling the shirt off of the fainted man. Newt raised a brow at you. "I'm not going to save the day _shirtless,"_ you explained.

You and Newt had regained your wands and silently made your way to the rooftop. You were crouched down, hiding at the base of the East tower. "Ok," you said. "You give the signal to the others. I'll take the this tower and disarm the guard here. You take the West."

"Ok," Newt agreed, squeezing your hand. "Autumn," he said, getting your attention. "If we live through this, remind me to tell you the exact moment I fell in love with you." You smiled at him.

"That was my line," you said.

"I know," he smiled. "I just want us both to have something to live for." You grinned, leaning over and kissing him.

"I love you Newton Scamander," you said. He offered you a lopsided smile, standing slowly.

"Ready?" He asked. You nodded. Newt raised his hand to the sky and you both watched as red sparks burst from the tip, illuminating the night. You heard the familiar sounds of battle explode around you. "Be careful," Newt said, giving you one last look. You nodded, watching him take off towards the West tower.

A curse exploded on the ground beside you, and you jerked up to see the East tower guard.

"Expelliarmus!" You shouted, missing him. You ducked behind the tower, cringing as he flung a curse at you and it exploded off the stone.

"Come out to play!" He said, casting another curse your way. You looked up, freezing when you saw a rope hanging down from the tower window. You gave it an experimental pull, smiling when you realized it could support your weight. You hoisted yourself up and began to climb.

"Retire from Auror training, they said," you mumbled, hissing as your knee gave a sharp pang. "Have a more relaxed life, they said." You looked down, watching curse after curse explode in the spot you had just climbed up from. You finally made it to the window, groaning as you pulled your body in. Crouching you crossed the room, looking down from the other side and seeing the wizard below still firing curses at the same spot. "Idiot," you said, pointing your wand at him. "Reducto!" You called, watching him fly back and hit the ground unconscious.

You wanted to check on Newt, but you knew there wasn't time - you had to make it to the ground to help the others. Four people against eight were not good odds, even with Theseus there. You made it out and ducked immediately, barely missing being hit by a stray spell as it whizzed by your head. You could just make out Theseus in the distance - he was fighting two men at the same time, but struggling. You ran toward him.

"Confringo!" You shouted, knocking one of the men back off his feet. You turned as Theseus overtook the other man. He smiled at you, breathing heavily.

"Thanks," he said. You nodded. "Where is - "

Theseus was cut off by a spell hitting him square in the chest, blowing him backwards. You jerked around just in time to be hit with the Crucio curse. You yelped, falling to your knees. Suddenly the pain stopped.

"I know you," a voice said. You looked up, insides freezing as you saw the man. You recognized him immediately. He looked pensive. "I recognize your scream." His eyes raked over your body, stopping on your knee. A slow smile grew over his face. "I thought you died," he said, amused.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," you said, breathing heavily.

"Crucio," he said, watching you with a bored expression as you twisted and howled in pain. When he stopped the spell you were drenched in sweat, heart pounding in your ears.

"It's such a pity," he said, taking a step towards you and placing his boot on your injured knee, "that such a powerful witch is wasting away at the Ministry." He stepped down and you cried out in pain. "You could accomplish so much more with us," he said, grinding his heel. A sob wracked through your body.

"I would rather die," you said, shaking, "than join you." He smiled.

"Very well," he said, raising his wand. "Avada - "

"Stupefy!" You watched in shock as the wizard above you flew backwards, landing on the ground with a loud snap. You jerked your head in time to see Newt lower his wand and rush to you, kneeling at your side and scooping you into his arms.

"Theseus," you said, pointing towards his body.

"I'm getting you out of here, first and foremost," he said, lifting you. He apparated you to the campsite, setting you down by the fire. "I will be back," he said.

"I'll go with you - "

"Autumn," he said, interrupting you. "You can't walk. You have to stay here." He cupped your face, brushing your tears away. "I will be back," he said again, kissing you. "I promise."

It seemed like Newt was gone for hours, though the rational part of your brain knew it was minutes. Bones, Thompson, and Jones were the first to return to the camp.

"Autumn!" Bones said upon seeing you. "Are you ok?" Your eyes flicked down to the gash on her arm.

"Are you?" You asked.

"We're alive," Jones said. He had a split lip and a cut down the side of his face.

"Where's Newt?" You said. Thompson opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of Newt and Theseus apparating into camp. Theseus collapsed almost immediately, groaning as he slumped to the ground.

"I told you not to stand on it!" Newt hissed at his brother.

"Stop, you sound like mother," Theseus said, rubbing his leg and wincing.

A strangled sob escaped you, and everyone turned to look at you. "I'm sorry," you said, eyes overflowing, "It's just been a very long day." Newt joined you on the ground, hugging you fiercely and rocking you back and forth. You clung to him as if your lives depended on it.

Theseus looked to the Aurors. "Go and round them up," he said. "Take them to Azkaban." They nodded and set off. He was quiet for a moment, watching you and Newt. "A storm is coming," he said finally. "I hope we can weather it."

You looked at him, noticing for the first time how hard he looked. "We will beat him," you said confidently. "Grindelwald can't hide forever." Theseus looked at you, surprised. You met his gaze, slowly smiling when he began to laugh.

"You are a truly special woman," he said. "Crazy," he smiled, "but special."

"I'm taking that as a compliment," you said, resting your head on Newt's shoulder. Newt chuckled.

"I should have known you'd be my brother's type," Theseus said. "Difficult, just like him."

"I'm not difficult," Newt said, amused. He furrowed his brow. "Am I?" He asked you.

"You're perfect," you said, kissing his cheek.

You couldn't sleep that night, the throbbing in your knee keeping you awake. Newt had offered the make you a Sleeping Draught, but the idea of having no dreams somehow seemed more terrifying than having nightmares. His back was towards you, and you were suddenly overcome with the urge to touch him. You reached your index finger out and traced his spine from the base of his back to his neck. He hummed and turned towards you, catching your hand and pressing it to his lips.

"I'm sorry," you said, blushing. "I couldn't help it." Newt smiled sleepily, reaching up and brushing the hair out of your face. "It hurts sometimes, you know. How much I love you."

"I know," he said. You were quiet for a moment, listening to him breath.

"So when did you know you loved me?" You asked.

"Ah, I was wondering how long you'd wait." You smiled at him.

"I think I was pretty patient, actually," you said. He hummed in agreement.

"I think I always loved you, from the moment you let yourself into my office... but I didn't fully realize it until I had to be without you in London." He looked at you, smiling. "It was like a piece of me was missing. Nothing tasted right or functioned properly without you there."

You smiled, kissing his nose. "That makes sense, I do _everything_ for you," you said. He shook his head at you, chuckling as he pulled your body into his. You buried your face into the crook of his neck and signed.

"And when did you love me?"

"I think," you said mumbling into his neck, "I knew I loved you the first time I read your book."

He pulled back to look at you, surprised. "My book?" You nodded.

"I look back across the years to the seven-year-old wizard who spent hours in his bedroom dismembering Horklumps and I envy him the journeys to come," you quoted. You placed a hand flat against his chest, over his heart. "When I was seven, I would dress up in my mother's clothes and pretend to be an Auror. My Kneazle was usually the criminal, you see." You caught Newt's eye and smiled. "We're dreamers, Newt. It's what I admire most about myself, and what I love most about you." You reached up and kissed him softly.

Newt smiled down at you, placing a kiss on your forehead. "I don't envy my younger self, anymore, you know. I rather think he should envy me."

You smiled. "I think you may have some journeys left in you, yet, Mr. Scamander."

"I think I might," Newt said, lowering his mouth to yours. "I think I might."


	11. Chapter 11

**10 years later…**

"Incoming!" You looked up to see Theseus emerging from the wood near your home, laughing and carrying a boy on his shoulders. You smiled and shook your head.

"I was starting to wonder if you two got lost," you said.

"What?" Theseus said, spinning around. "The two of us…? Who else is here?" He turned back and forth, searching behind him. The boy on his shoulders exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Hey," he said, pulling gently on Theseus' hair. "I'm up here!"

Theseus looked up and feigned surprised. "Liam! When did you get up there?" He groaned and kneeled down, letting Liam hop off. "I'm getting old," Theseus said, glancing to you.

"You are," you agreed, grinning at Theseus' hurt expression. You smiled at Liam. "And what were you out doing in the forest, today?" Liam grinned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of green. He held his palm out to you proudly.

"I picked them for you," he said. You kneeled down and peeked at his hands.

"Stinging Nettle!" You said, surprised.

"For our Potions," he added smugly.

You smiled and gingerly took the nettles from him, frowning at the marks on his palms. "Liam..." you admonished. He grimaced.

"I know," he said quickly, "but they don't hurt, really. Honest, mom!"

You sighed, reaching for your wand. "Between you and your father, I should just quit my job and become a Healer." You waved your wand over his palms, murmuring a healing charm until the marks faded away. Liam looked up at you in awe.

"Can you teach me that?" He asked.

"Someday," you said, smiling. "When you start at Hogwarts." Liam groaned.

"But I don't go for another…" He held up his hand, counting on his fingers. "Four years!"

You bit your lip to keep from laughing. "I know… it's hard being seven." You ruffled his brown hair as he huffed.

"He takes after you, you know," Theseus said smiling. "Impatient."

"I don't know what you're talking about," you sniffed. Liam turned with a pout and headed back into the house. You watched after him for a moment, smiling.

"You've heard, haven't you?" Theseus said, and you turned to face him.

"The rumors are true, then?" You asked. "Dumbledore has agreed to face Grindelwald?"

Theseus nodded. "As soon as we find him," he said.

"Well," you sighed, "we better find him soon, then." Theseus grunted in agreement.

"Mom!" You turned your head to see Liam running back towards you. You raised a brow at him.

"What did you do now?" You asked him.

"Nothing yet, I don't think," he said. He stopped to think for a moment.

"Liam," you prompted, smiling softly.

"Right," he said quickly. "Dad said I can go with him tomorrow to see the Welsh Dragons he's working with, if you say it's ok!" He looked up at you with pleading eyes. "Please, mom? I promise I won't get hurt this time!"

"Well, _I_ promise I won't _let_ him get hurt this time." You turned to see Newt walking towards you.

"You know it's pointless trying to prevent your son from injury," you said, smirking.

Newt smiled. "Why is he always _my_ son in these cases?"

"Mommmm," Liam said.

"Oh, of course you can go," you said. "Someone needs to be there to look after your father." Liam grinned.

"Dad said you'd say that."

"What else did he say?" You asked, giving Newt an amused look. Liam drew himself up taller and stuck his chest out.

"That, if I want someday, I can be an Auror just like you." You melted.

"I know you're just saying that to butter me up," you said, "and yet, I don't care. It worked." Liam smiled, turning and running to Theseus.

"Come on, uncle, I'll show you all my dragon miniatures. Did you know the Common Welsh Dragon grows to be eighteen feet on average?"

"You don't say?" Theseus said, letting Liam lead him by the hand into the house.

You shook your head, turning to Newt.

"He truly is your son," you said, grinning. "How is she?" You asked, gazing at the little girl sleeping in his arms.

"She finally fell asleep after I started reading to her," he said softly. You both watched her for a moment.

"She has your mouth," you said, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed you.

"You think she'll like traveling with us?" He asked, placing his lips to your forehead.

"Of course," you said without hesitation. "She's a Scamander, after all."

He smiled, looking down at her as she crinkled her nose in her sleep. "What will you grow up to be, little one?" He whispered, letting her tiny hand curl around his finger.

"I hope as happy as we are, but perhaps without all the mistakes and injuries," you joked.

"What's that you said," Newt smiled, looking at you, "about her being a Scamander? I'm pretty sure she'll have her share."

You laughed and kissed his cheek, smiling as he gave you a lopsided grin. "It's pretty magical, isn't it?"

"What?" Newt asked you.

"Everything we've built," you said. Newt's eyes softened, and he reached up with a free hand to cup your face.

"Yes," he said. "It is."


End file.
